Retail cash systems (RCS) are used for handling of cash, such as notes (bills), cheques or coupons in a retail establishment. The systems generally comprise a coin deposit apparatus and a coin dispensing apparatus.
The coin deposit apparatus has to discriminate between different types of acceptable coins, such as valid coins in a plurality of denominations in one or more specific currencies. Preferably, it should also be capable of detecting unacceptable cash, such as fake (counterfeit) coins or coins of a foreign currency. In the coin deposit apparatus a coin acceptance module (CAM) handles the discrimination of coins and is also adapted to count the coins to register the deposited amount. One typical user is a cashier emptying a till after a work shift.
The CAM includes a coin sorter. An important feature of the coin sorter is of course the accuracy of the coin sorting. A further important feature of the coin sorter is the highest coin sorting speed not resulting in reduction of the accuracy of the coin sorting.
WO09025968 (Adams et al.) discloses coin handling machine with a driving member disposed over a sorting disc, the driving member comprising narrow fins for moving the coin along an outside reference edge. The plurality of fins may make the manufacturing process complex, and the shape of the fins may not ensure that the coins are pressed towards the outside reference edge to increase the coin sorting accuracy.